Millianna
' to Wally in "Natsuneko Fight"}} Millianna is one of Erza's childhood friends from their days as slaves working at the Tower of Heaven, and she worked as one of Jellal's minions for a time. She is an avid cat lover, having decorated her entire room with a cat theme; her love of felines is to the point that she refuses to hurt anything that even resembles a cat, even if she knows that it is not a cat. Appearance Millianna is noted for her cat-like appearance. She is an average tall woman who also has a curvaceous figure. She has cat-like ears, eyes, nose, and mouth, has brown hair tied into two ponytails and has whisker-like tattoos. She wears a yellow jacket with white stripes and black trimmings. She also wears a pink dress with a white bow tie on it and light-pinkish ruffles on the lower portion, a choker with a bell on it, and white leggings. Personality Millianna is a very cheerful, peppy person. She has a great love for cats,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 17 and refuses to see them harmed in any way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Page 6 She also tries to mimic a cat, from dressing up like one, to meowing.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 17 Millianna is close with the rest of her friends, and was very apologetic towards Erza after the events at the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 13 History as children]] Millianna was one of the children who were taken from their homes and forced to build the R-System, aka the Tower of Heaven. It was there that she made friends with Erza, Jellal, Wally, Shou and Simon, and together they weathered the cruel "motivation methods" of their captors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 19-20 One day, Erza decided it was time to fight back and inspired the other slaves to stage a revolt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 17-22 Despite some sacrifices, the slaves were successful and set to leave the island for good.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 81, Pages 10-20 But Jellal, now being controlled by Zeref, destroyed the ship leading off the island and claimed it was Erza's doing to convince Millianna and her friends to stay and finish the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 82, Pages 14-17 After eight years, the tower was finished.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 18-20 Synopsis Tower of Heaven arc Millianna first appears at the casino where Team Natsu is currently vacationing, where she ambushes Lucy, tying her with her rope and having it tighten around Lucy every few seconds. She then regroups with the others as they kidnap Erza (and happy) and together they set off to the Tower of Heaven.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 10-20 Later when Natsu's group invades the tower, she fights against Natsu alongside Wally in her room. At first she is unwilling to attack him since he is wearing cat mask, but after Wally convinces her Natsu the enemy, they double team him and manage to gain the advantage. Happy saves Natsu before Wally can kill the Dragon Slayer, however, and his presence causes Millianna to hamper Wally's attacks. A final cuteness attack by Natsu distracts her enough to loosen her rope around him, and this allows Natsu to knock both of them out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 84, Pages 6-15 Later, at the insistence of Simon, she and Wally carry out Lucy and Juvia, then along with Shô, Happy and Gray, they leave the island just as the Etherion comes crashing down on the tower.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 10 The group can do nothing but watch from afar as a series of tumultuous events unfold, not the least being Natsu and Jellal's destructive battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 13 Afterwards, Millianna reconciles with Erza and apologizes for her actions, all while mourning Simon's demise. Erza invites the group to join Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Pages 14-17 but while they consider it at first, they stow away the night they're supposed to head back, still feeling ashamed of what they've done. Erza finds out but doesn't stop them, and allows them to go. However, this is not not before giving her friends a grand sendoff with fireworks as a way of showing that they'll always be friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 102, Pages 2-17 Fighting Festival arc Millianna along with Shô and Wally watched Erza's dance on Fantasia Parade.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Magic and Abilities Millianna_using_her_antimagic.jpg|Millianna tied Lucy Miliana's_Magic.jpg|Millianna using her Magic Nekousoku Tube (ネ拘束チューブ Nekōsoku Chūbu, lit. "Kitty Restraint Tube"): Millianna's only ability shown is her capability of conjuring a Magical rope called the Nekousoku Tube, which she flings at her targets, effectively restraining them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Page 10 The Nekousoku Tube constricts or stretches on command, and, most importantly, can prevent the ones it wraps around from using Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 2-3 Major Battles *Team Natsu vs. Team Jellal *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Wally Buchanan & Millianna Trivia *In the anime, it seems that Wally has a crush on her.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 33 *Millianna resembles Leopard, a female character and antagonist from Hiro Mashima's previous work, Rave Master. Both have a feline theme (Millianna has a cat theme, while Leopard... has a leopard theme).[1] References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Tower of Heaven Slaves